


How about now?

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [14]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: The boys are on their way to Vermont.





	How about now?

“What?” Brian asks impulsively when Justin turns around in the passenger seat to look back at the Vermont road sign that has just flown past them, and immediately wishes he had kept quiet. The last thing he wants is Justin making a big deal about this.

Justin hasn’t said anything since Brian broke the news about their trip upstate, but Brian is sure it is only a matter of time before he does. He sighs. Maybe it’s better that Justin go all Emmett on him now. Then, at least Brian can enjoy the rest of their week without waiting on pins and needles for some huge emotional display. Whether it be laughter or tears, it will just make him feel even worse. He knows very well he shouldn’t have waited until now to make good on his promise from so long ago to take Justin to Vermont.

“Nothing,” Justin answers glibly.

With a snort, Brian casts him a ‘yeah, right’ look. A knowing smile starts to play hide and seek around the beautiful mouth, and Brian groans silently to himself. Here it comes. He takes a deep breath, unnoticed (he hopes but doubts), and waits for the inevitable.

“It’s just nice,” Justin explains slowly, seemingly picking his words with care. “Us, going away together like this.”

Brian catches the break in his voice at the end, and suddenly all his apprehension and discomfort vanishes. This is Justin. The only man he has ever loved, the only man he _will_ ever love. Who loves him in spite of who he was, who he is, regardless of how badly he has fucked up on so many occasions… the Vermont-trip-that-never-was being a fabulous example. 

“We should have done it a lot sooner,” he confesses quietly, taking Justin’s hand in his. The afternoon sun catches the glimmer of platinum when he intertwines their fingers.

Justin shakes his head, before pressing a soft kiss to the back of Brian’s hand. “No, now is perfect.” 

Brian bites his lip, thinking how today, exactly six years ago, he told Cynthia to cancel the airline ticket, return flight from Pittsburgh to Vermont, for one Mr. Brian Kinney.

Justin’s ring is cool between their fingers, and absentmindedly he rubs his thumb over his own, still getting used to the feel of it.

Maybe Justin is right. Maybe now is the perfect time for them to celebrate him _making partner._


End file.
